


Morning Delight

by cherryroad



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryroad/pseuds/cherryroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy morning with Frank and Gerard featuring dogs and coffee (as if they could have a morning without <i>both</i> of those in abundance).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Delight

Gerard likes lazy mornings. He prefers the kind of morning where he can just lie in bed, all curled up under the covers, facing away from the invading sunlight. He can curve his arms around Frank's torso, bring them up to rest against his chest, feel the slow, steady beat of his heart. He can sigh, nuzzle his face against the back of Frank's neck, kiss him there until he wakes up so that they can both have an early-morning orgasm before shuffling out of bed and into the kitchen for coffee.

Today is not one of those days.

He's awoken by two of Frank's dogs pouncing on his face and mucking up all of the covers around him, so he's left bare and cold. He was sleeping and now there are cold dog feet all over his body and he's fucking freezing and this does not make Gerard happy. He groans, trying to get Mama to _lie down,_ and _Peppers, don't fall off the bed._ Gerard finally sits up and rubs his eyes, and when he looks to the doorway Frank is standing there, silently laughing at him.

"What, fucker?"

"Just…you. I love you." Frank's smile is genuine.

"I love you, too," Gerard concedes, because he _does_ love Frank. "But I would appreciate not being woken up by dogs. On my face."

Frank's smile turns into an evil grin. "They were only excited to see you! Besides, it's time for them to have a walk."

"What?" Gerard stops rubbing his eyes, his hands hanging in the air with nothing to do. "It's too early for that."

"It's like, ten. You're just a lazy ass who wants to sleep the day away." Gerard notices that Frank's carrying two leashes. Oh, great. The others must already be leashed and pawing at the front door.

Gerard swings his feet over the side of the bed, barely missing Mama's face with his foot. "Well, yeah."

Frank laughs, the collar of his stupid plaid sweater covering up the bottom of his face. "Come on, I figured we could go to that small little café that lets you bring in dogs. I don't think you've been there before but their coffee is really good."

Fifteen minutes later, after Gerard's managed to slip on a few worn jackets and wrap his longest scarf around his neck about five times, they step out into the cold. Gerard shivers, just a little, and grips the leashes a little tighter around his hand. Frank pushes him away from the front step, locking the door behind them and shooting Gerard a grin.

On the sidewalk, each man with four leashes, (Peppers decided that she'd rather just sleep on Gerard's pillow than go for a walk,) Gerard manages to grab one of Frank's hands in his. He tangles their fingers together and pulls down their sleeves so that their hands are protected against the autumn wind.

Frank beams at him, the same smile he's been giving Gerard all morning. Gerard shuffles along contently, surprisingly not too bothered about the dogs' rambunctiousness or the leaves that somehow keep ending up in his face. Frank giggles at him whenever this happens, but then he pets Gerard's hand, soft and gentle, and Gerard instantly forgives him.

They reach the café and Gerard wordlessly takes all of the dogs and goes to sit down at a little table near the window, so the dogs can pay attention to the people walking down the street and not bark at all the other animals in the café. Once he's settled in, he watches Frank, standing up straight and making small talk with the girl in front of him who's trying to keep her golden retriever in line. Gerard thinks the visual would make a really nice drawing, no, a painting. He'd make the colors a little warmer, a little more toned down, so that they'd evoke the same loving warmth he feels in his chest.

As Frank's walking back to him, two coffees in hand, a small, pleased smile on his lips that's just visible over his scarf, Gerard decides that this would make a better painting. Frank's warm smile, his plaid sweater, his gray scarf; _that's_ something that would make anyone feel like they were loved.

Frank sits down and slides a cup over to Gerard, grinning. "They didn't have your favorite but I got you a dark chocolate mint mocha, I had one last week when I came home from work and it's delicious, you should try it."

Gerard takes a sip and softly smiles to himself at how Frank hasn't really been able to stop talking since he woke Gerard up. "It's good."

Frank beams at him again and kicks his foot under the table. Gerard decides that this – waking up with dogs in their bed, leaving the house and having to face the cold autumn air and fallen leaves that want to blind him, all _without coffee_ , and sitting across from Frank in a coffee shop he's never been to before with all of their dogs and Frank's non-stop grin – may not be his favorite way to spend a morning but it's most probably Frank's, and that's good enough for him.


End file.
